The serenity of finding love
by MaryHime
Summary: Udyr finds love and discovers what it feels like to be really at peace with himself, with the Spirits and with Nature. A romantic fanfiction Udyr x OC with reference to the base lore, written in Udyr POV, rated M for love making at the end but really harmless story.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR NOTE** : Hi there, all characters (except my OC) belong to Riot Games. Happy reading. (;_;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It all started one day when Lee Sin approached me during lunch after a long late match on the Summoner Rift, I was almost done and it surprised me seeing my friend and teacher sit down in front of me. We talked a lot here in the Institute of War but not during meals or private times, mostly because of my decision to return to the Frelyord after unlocking the four wild Spirits and help Sejuani instead of Ashe in the Frelyord dominance war. I think this was the real reason of our small distance.

"Udyr how is going? Can I ask one little favor quickly, I have a match in thirty minutes but there is a thing I need your help with" Lee Sin spoke calmly.

"All good Lee and sure, it must be important …"

"Not really …" he interrupted "… just a curiosity I should say, it just worries me because, even if I can see resonance, I still can't see it" accenting the " It " strongly.

It was strange because I knew how good my friend was feeling and "seeing" things, even more after his ascendance as God Fist, even if he kept his normal appearance always, not at all like me. Nowadays I always look as the Spirit Guard I rightly am, the base me was before my training in Ionia and before keeping in check the anger raging into me. Lee Sin stood up and I did the same, feeling a bit curios about all this, he asked me to follow him and we exit the meal room where all champion usually eat if they can't return to their countries yet. He brought me out of the Institute in silence but when we reached the end of a small garden I never really cared he said: "Be quiet, I found it by chance feeling a strong will while meditating and I am really curios who it could be…".

So it was a "who" he was curious about and it made me smile seeing him all serious about it. Still, after walking into the trees that were all around the garden and into a hidden small path, I was concerned because if this "who" captured the interest of Lee it must have been unique and important. We walked and right before an opening of the woods he crouched and I did too, doing some more walking like this. And I saw and I didn't understand.

"Lee …. why are you interested in a girl dancing?" trying my best to talk quietly even with my deep and harsh voice.

"So the girl is dancing … I only sense like a fog of strong and clean will, it last twenty minutes then I can finally see the girl resting and going away. I was really curios what she was doing that obscured my vision…"

"Why not going and ask her directly?" I asked, not watching the girl but Lee Sin.

"Because it could have been someone dangerous, even when it all comes clear again I can't recognize her and I never saw her inside the Institute. I would know if she was a Champion but she isn't. So tell me, do you know her? Tell me what you see, please Udyr."

I was so shocked it was just this that I didn't watched the girl more than thirty seconds and so, when my sight went back to her, I noticed how radiant she was…

"She must be 25… young and, must say good body, she's tall and have long free brown hair while her skin… is white but a bit tanned and …" she was beautiful but I was lost watching.

Lee Sin laughed and that brought me back, I watched him like saying what was wrong and he replied "I asked if you know her and how she is dancing, not the detail of how she looks like and how you enjoy it my friend."

I remained stunned, my eyes returned to the dancing girl and slowly without thinking I continued even if my voice betrayed my annoyance " She is just dancing a really traditional Ionian dance it seems and sometimes her motions become bigger and circular, there isn't nothing strange. No magic or enhanced motions. She… has her eyes close and she's smiling".

Her face was serene and I watched carefully her appearance: she had a small nose and under it pink lips, her cheeks were a bit chubby but not too much and it was the only thing like that … her body was slender, long and harmonic. Anyone could see she had a nice woman body with a bit of defined hips.

"So…" Lee Sin said "Not dangerous and you do not sense anything?"

"Yes I shall say…"

"Well now I am just interested… who is she? But I have to go now, let's go…" and there I realized I wanted to stay and watch more and Lee must have sensed it, so he stood up ending the phase happily with "… but you can stay, she comes here around 3 pm everyday it seems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every day that I could I went to watch the girl that danced and it became a regular thing for me. I always arrived when she was already there and then, when she goes away, I wait so to not be seen and take her place into the open grass area and meditate. I tried to find her in the Institute, it have to be the only place she is staying because all the structure is heavily protected both with physic and magic walls so that only authorized people can enter and exit with the concession of the Summoners. It was foolish, I couldn't find her and I didn't even understand why I was so deeply into it. I only know that the Spirits are raging and meditating while she dance and after was helping me. I even talked to Lee about her still unknown identity but not about me going everyday to watch her secretly.

I almost stopped searching after 20 days, every woman I saw around (Summoners, assistants of Champions, politic representatives and Institute of War employees) wasn't her. Until one dinner I casually decided to take a piece of cake I saw at the dessert counter and thought really good, I usually not take anything there, being raised in the wild not really gave me the sweet tooth. I pointed at it not playing attention and the employee took the cake and using a knife carefully with her hand she cut a slice of it, she then took two minutes to add a sweet cream and strangely she decorate the plate with something. So I watched her face while she did so and the woman stared at me back raising her sight. Two big green eyes and a small nose. She smiled with her pink lips making her puff cheeks a bit red and handed over the plate finished.

"If you would like another slice come again and I will cut it for you" she spoke respectfully.

I finally found her and she was always there. I couldn't believe it and so I remained still, causing her to worry. It shocked me, I'm thirty and I'm the Spirit Guard in charge of protecting my land, I'm big enough to scare everyone and my presence is strong for normal human (like every other Champion in the League). Still she is watching me worried, not blinking and handing me a plate with a piece of cake, cream and flowers in it. The green in her eyes is so wonderful. I remained silent and seriously nodded receiving another smile as response while taking the plate. And there I don't know why but I did the movement with my right hand so to touch hers. And it lasted only one second but she didn't do anything while it happened and so I turned around towards my seat. The contact felt good and that worried me.

"Lee … I found her …" I said without greetings.

"Happy to see you Udyr, so she is here in the Institute of War" Lee Sin was meditating under the night sky in a well know garden loved by Ionian Champions for his harmony in the composition of trees and flowers.

I sat down on the grass with him and started talking about how I met her and I decided to open to him.

"I don't clearly understand, when I saw her with you I remained infatuated. I understand this emotion and know what it is but … what I don't comprehend is that this shouldn't happen to me. I am the Four Sacred Spirits and this generation of the shaman line of Spirit Walkers. I should remain clean and fulfill my duty and not feel those things" I spoke angrily and I repeated only at myself "I AM the Spirit Walker".

Lee Sin spoke after a pause "Udyr it seem to me you know what you want to do with this woman and that it is pretty strong and … serious. Do you remember when you came to my Shojin Temple and after two months you were interested in one of our female student? Makia? … And now she is training a new generation of monks. There it was a normal thing but here it seem to me it is stronger. I remember so clearly when she rejected you" He concluded laughing silently.

"Yes I remember" I said and that wasn't the only young adventure I had nor I never passed a night with a woman. But never of it happened after my growth into the Spirit Guard and the realization of my role for my country. I said at my friend this last though.

"Udyr it seem to me that you are confounding your role as a Shaman of the wild Spirits and the role of the monks of the Shojin Temple. Now I know this is delicate but… Did your predecessor before dying talked to you about being obligated to chastity or loneliness to be the Spirit Walker? I know that it is not a role passed from father to son plus he was alone when he took you under his teaching, but that doesn't mean anything."

This statement shocked me a bit, I never thought that because of the premature death of my mentor I could have missed some pieces of the shamanic role I had to take. He taught me how to feel the wildness and the Spirits of the Nature, we trained and fought for years but little did we talked about the life a Shaman has to do. The only memory I have is how the Shaman have to protect Nature and the Spirits of all various Entities. I also know that one day I will have to find a Frelyord child born under the Blood Moon just like me and raise him to take my place, but my mentor was old when he took me so I assume that I will do the same when I will be at the end of my life. But if he had a family, if he loved somebody, if he had children and grandchildren … that will remain unknown forever it seems.

"So I can try to get close to this woman without harm my role and powers." I stated with decision.

"Yes I think so, also I could see you were unstable in this period but now a bit less".

He pauses and I waited with my eyes closed, thinking if what I felt was really attraction. I was curious and I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to know her name.

"So this has to be what I should do" I said firmly.

"You are always strong willed and when you want something you obtain it Udyr, I know you and I must said that maybe this is also part of the Shaman life, can't it be?" Lee responded and I stood up.

"Thank you Lee Sin, you always help me in need."

"It seem to me it all started with me asking you out for help" He joked "Just be careful, you are the Spirit Guard that defended the Shojin Temple from a horde of Demons. Not quite right the man a calm and normal woman could want".


	2. Chapter 2

The next day of the discovery I finally noticed that she was the attendant of the dessert counter both breakfast, lunch and dinner and that she was the one baking all the sweet things with the help of another older woman. It was surprising how many things I didn't saw just because of my hurry every meal. She noticed me too because I started to take for breakfast and dinner everytime a simple piece of cake and I decided that maybe, instead of going out of the trees and interrupt her while she was dancing, it was better slowly know her here and see if she enjoyed my presence.

To me her presence started to become precious and also I started to see day after day her strong "will" come out at precise moments. Like Lee, I could see the Spirits of the people around me, their energy or their true form, it's hard to find a definition, but normal people usually don't have it or someone can have it but small, without form or active only at times. This was the case but more special and I was truly fascinated: she had a strong and big will that showed when something unfair happened into the kitchen it seemed. And also it showed when she was dancing alone there into the nature … I didn't keep going there because I didn't want to take from her that private moment anymore. I decided that if I wanted to see her dancing again it would have been when she would dance for me.

After a week of her simple smiles and "Thank you" as response I decided to ask her more and to hear her voice say something else from the usual cordiality of serving a big Champion of the League.

"The usual simple cake please … can I know your name?" I asked gently but directly.

She remained surprised by this, her kind face showing clearly her emotion: she must have thought "What importance have my name to such a great person?" and "How should I respond?". Finally she spoke and finally I can start to know her, I hope.

"My name is Lhiea, I am really happy that my cakes are good for you … sir."

Being called "sir" gave me the cold chills, I hated that and I realize how polite she was. I don't want that, I want to be called by her with my name.

"Can you call me Udyr please? I really enjoy your cakes and your decorations so much that I'm starting to become addicted to them" and for the first time I tried to smile at her. I'm not really a smile person but it came naturally and she … watched me with big eyes surprised and smiled at me back, and not a courtesy smile but such a warm smile. That sent the right chill to me in one second.

"Well then, I am sorry but I'm not going to make less delicious cake. But I can keep on making them and always have a slice for you …" she said and started preparing one.

She responded to me joking and happily. That was astonishing.

"Thank you so much" I said and returned at my seat happy.

So at mornings and at evenings we would chat a bit while she prepared a slice of cake for me, I started to know her and to talk more after the dinner, even if not everyday because of my duties. I always tried to be the last on the room to take a dessert so that she would have time for me. She was from Ionia but had a grandmother from the Shurima desert, she loves baking but had others jobs where she lived so she took the opportunity and became a cook at the Institute to try make her passion her only job. She was polite, simple but playful and smart. I was sure that what I was felling was strong strong attraction, I loved every move and word of her and she seemed to feel curiosity towards me too.

I also started to miss seeing her dancing, while working she always wore the employees clothes while when she was alone she was dressed most of the times with a white dress without sleeves and with a long skirt with two cuts to show her long and beautiful legs that seemed so soft. I wanted to see more of her. I wanted to hear her voice say my name.

So one day I asked her "Lhiea, would you like to go to a walk at the central garden together after your turn of work?" and she stopped cutting the slice. She smiled at me like I loved to see and kept preparing the plate. Maybe I did too much? I thought to myself… This was the only way to get closer… I did the right thing, I had to try.

She handed the plate over to me and kept smiling, she took longer for it and then when I took it she turned around and started cleaning. I was really confused and went to my seat, that was for sure a "No" and that hurts. I watched my plate and finally I saw it, she made a small write on the plate with a red firm cream near the cake: "Yes, wait for me".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived at my table and she came closer to me, other Champions were still into the room and I saw someone of them watching her. It must have been a strange picture me being approached by an employee.

"Lhiea … aren't you too much tired? Otherwise another time it's ok" I said to her strongly while standing up.

"No it's all fine and a relaxing walk would really help me" she was happy and I could see it clearly.

We walked out of the meal room and did some corridors with big windows, it was a nice late evening and the sky was clean. We exit from a big stone archway and took the main path that lead to the center of the park, I had to listen to her thought about the newest discovery of a new race in Ionia and I understood clearly how she was a peace lover and hoped for a better future for everybody. I think I should have expected that given how much righteous she is.

"I am really grateful Udyr…" she said without warning and I stopped walking. She said my name and it sounded so good.

"All ok? Did I do something wrong …?" She asked quickly and worried.

"Not at all, I … I waited more than a month to hear my name said by you" I reply sincerely and she looked confused and embarrassed.

"Why… why is it important?" she hesitated "I thought … Is there a strong meaning?"

"I really enjoy staying with you Lhiea and I want to pass more time together and know each other better and …" I concluded with confidence "… closer"

She opened her eyes with surprise and became a bit red, her face was illuminated by the last light of the sun and she was beautiful. She opened a bit her lips but didn't say anything.

To calm her down I said "What about we reach the center and we sit there for moment?" and she nodded.

She looked embarrassed but not worried, just a little thoughtful and lost in her mind. I started walking again and she did the same, staying close to my shoulder and I couldn't stop watching her. She watched me back and her eyes were so clear: happiness, curiosity, unsureness but serenity were there in her green eyes.

We sat down on a bench under a tree and a magic light and I spoke again "Those words surprised you?"

"Yes they did, I … I am nothing special, just a baker and normal girl and yet you, a special man, are interested in me?" she said confused but directly. She was really a strong woman, she didn't avoid the discussion and she is here asking quietly her doubts.

"You are special, from the first moment I saw you I remained shocked" I stated.

"A month ago, you said early …" she looked curious ".. but we meet two week ago almost"

It was right, she didn't know about me and Lee Sin watching her and how I searched for her, I explained everything to her. How I knew her and how I went to watch her dancing until I found her, I wanted to be honest with her. And when I finished she was red all over her face watching me timidly. I smiled at her. And that shocked her, her face changing in sudden surprise and it worried me.

"Why are you shocked?" I asked concerned because the fact that I watched her secretly didn't had that affect at the beginning.

"You don't smile at all, I only saw you smile at me two times with this and it was really …. Really special and exciting." She said lowering her tone by the end of the phase.

She feel the same way for me, I was sure of it now.

"I feel the same way when you smile at me sincerely" I stated at her directly "But I also like how you smile when you dance. So … can I ask you out like tonight some other times?"

"…" she remained silent and then "How about also you come to see me dancing in that secret place all the time that you want?" She said coming a bit closer smiling. She was testing me and I didn't backed at all, I waited too much.

I learned towards her too and I moved my hand to her face, placing it on her cheek. It was the first true time I touched her and she hesitantly hummed at it, moving a bit into my palm. I couldn't resist, I moved fast and before she realizes we kissed, feeling her lips on mine was wonderful. She was sweet and hot. I had close my eyes but then I opened them to watch her and she had the most exciting expression I have ever see. Her eyes were merely open and her cheeks red, I interrupted the kiss and kept watching as she watched me back and moved her lips apart to breath, an "Ahh" escaped her.

"Can I keep going?" I asked holding my breath and keeping our lips close.

She smiled at me and that made my heart race. "Yes, please yes..." watching me with her green eyes.

So we kissed again and again, with even more passion and I loved how she was submissive and let me have full control of everything. I started to open her mouth and explore her. Her tongue jolting when I put mine into her and a moan welcoming me. That simply pushed me to keep going, all myself and my body enjoying her and pushed to do even more … but I had to stop. Even if I would have already gone further maybe this was all too much for her, and taking things slowly maybe was for the best. So I departed a bit but, to my surprise, only to be chased and kissed quickly. She truly was fantastic, she watched me worried but with hot and lustful eyes.

"So I assume you feel the same?" I asked with a light tone, curious to hear her response to my questions remained unanswered.

"I fell the same and I would really like to pass time with you Udyr and know you better …" she seemed like to say something more but too much worried to say it out.

"Tell me Lhiea, don't be scared."

"Tomorrow you can come if you want and we can pass time together there" She finally said with decision to make me understand how much she wanted to. This all wasn't too much for her and finally I could see her dancing for me, my heart raced and I felt happy.

"Then I'll come for sure" I said with a low lustful voice and she smiled brightly at me.

Then a dark thought stroke me " Lhiea … aren't you a bit intimidated and scared of me… mostly for my physique?"

She looked perplexed but immediately responded "No why would I? I … I like how you are … I like you and … you … being so manly and strong really caught me off guard both at the beginning and now … in a really good way I mean … I mean …" she was panicking a bit because of the embarrassment and she was looking at the ground at her feet, a bit red on her face.

I laugh and smiled at her "Then I am relived …" I said bringing my hand over to hers, she kept them over her skirt "I like you too, thank you" I concluded.

"Why do you thank me?" she joked and we kissed deeply again and it was the best. Her hands over my shoulder and mine around her hips, finally getting closer with our chests . Her smell, her softness driving me crazy for more. My clothes hiding how much excited I was and I decided to depart sadly from her again.

"So tomorrow there at the hidden place?" I asked happily.

"Mhh mhh" She said as a yes and I propose to her to go back as she must have been tired.

I didn't want to rush things. I needed to be patient and careful, I couldn't control myself if we stayed there longer hugged. I wanted to do all the things right for her.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting on the center of the open area, for the first time I was earlier than her and also visible here. I kept my eyes closed and thought about her. Yesterday night I had accompanied her to a corridor where employee rooms are and she had smiled at me saying "Goodnight Udyr". She was really composed but I will really enjoy make her loose that at precise times … A light walking arrived at my ears, I opened my eyes watching where she would come out from and I waited. She appeared, finally clothed not as an employee but as usual, just the dress being a light light blue and with sleeves. Her hair was also still put in a tight hairstyle but she had some tufts out of it.

"Udyr, I'm happy to see you …" she said with a high tone to make sure I could hear her while she was still far " …this morning you didn't come to eat breakfast"

"I had an early obligation but luckily no more for today, how are you Lhiea?" I smiled thinking of how really of a luck was to be able to change to the morning a match against Noxus, win it and negate their claim to a little island near the Frelyord shores.

She had reached me while I was talking and she smiled so brightly to me "I am feeling really good".

She was still standing up when a gentle wind moved her dress and her hair, she seemed really part of the Nature and so into it … She didn't sit down and I gave her a question mark look.

"So … should I dance as usual?" she asked perplexed and I nodded at her more vigorously that I intended to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**** **AUTHOR SUGGESTION** : I wrote this part to be read while listening to **Soul Search** by **CloZee X VOLO** ( from xKito Music Channel on YouTube). I would really like you to start it and start reading immediately, slowly but constantly. I don't own nothing, I just want to make something different and special but you can not doing it. ****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lhiea looked at me worried and timidly while she took place in front of me, some feet away so to have space. And she closed her eyes, breathed in and out a bit and smiled, focusing on the dance she was doing for me and only for me, as I wished for days…

She positioned so to have her legs a bit departed. She started by moving her arms slowly together in a circle and then she moved, at a tempo I didn't know but rhythmically and enchantingly.

She kept going, moving her legs slowly around and raising her arms above her head forming circles. Then bringing them down to her chest to move them around slowly and delicately as she started spinning, always with typical oriental movements … the tempo coming to an important moment as I was stunned by her beauty and her skill, finally able to see her close, finally able to admire her and stop my eagerness to be with her.

This must have been important, I could feel it. My Spirits were angering and longing for her for a reason and I don't care what it is. I simply have to stay with her and all will be as Nature wants and as our path is written.

Her moving were coming to a stall as she turned towards me and then kept moving with her eyes closed and smiling with serenity, her face beautiful under the clear sky and not strong sunlight … Until ... she jumped and made a spin around herself, dancing and then into a spin she watched me with her green eyes that looked into me, into my mind, and made me lost myself into her trance of dancing. It was all surreal as I never proved something like this in my entire life. I only noticed now while watching her in the eyes that I was inside her Will and I was felling the rhythm, the music following her movements, now a bit more aggressivem and there was like a wind running around her and me. The strong air spinning with her. I was feeling Lhiea emotion and pureness, her determination and also naivety. But above all there was tranquility and serenity as I never felt while meditating deeply.

I was lost in it, in her, as I kept watching and loosing track of time…. She just kept dancing happily as nothing strange was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**** **AUTHOR NOTE** : Keep listen to the music till the end but restart reading when it finishes (you can obviously do as you want), enjoy it my friend. Hope you liked it. Kisses. ****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was still a bit out of myself when she ended her dance. I felt peace both in myself and in my Ancient Spirits while watching her dancing so close, but now it was all normal. She was breathing a bit quickly and coming towards me embarrassed.

"Udyr … how was it? Was I good?" she asked impatient to hear my thoughts "I never danced for anybody…" she finished, smiling.

"It was beautiful and you were so graceful and radiant … I was lost into it Lhiea. You are beautiful" I said with firmness while watching her right in the eyes.

"I … I'm glad" she said low while sitting near me and a bit close.

Her cheeks were a bit red and she didn't watch me in the eyes. She looked clearly in wait of something and I knew for what. I moved a bit, my legs still crossed but my chest towards her. She was caught off guard by my movements and I kissed her while she was turning to look at me. Her surprised eyes watching into mine and soon giving up on the happiness we were both feeling. The sun was right above us and the wind was moving the grass around us nicely while we moved apart but remained close, Lhiea smiling so much and making me happy.

"You can free your hair now …" I said staying close.

She brought her hands to her head and started removing two small hair ribbons that were keeping all in check and as she finished, her brown hair flew around her face slowly. She gave me a smile, closing her eyes while the wind suddenly blew a bit more and moved her hair. I couldn't keep myself anymore, I moved fast and pinned her down on the grass only letting her have time to say "Wha…" before kissing her deeply and with passion. Skipping the simple kissing and straight to tasting her. I was above her and that made me so much exited, she was moaning and still remaining passive but playing a bit with me. Our tongues touching strongly inside of her, tasting each other and felling the love between us. She had brought her hands to my hips while mine forearms were near her shoulders, I could feel her breast raising and touching me on my bare chest.

I broke the kiss breathing heavily and started kissing her neck, exploring her and her skin. As I did so she brought a hand on my hair, keeping me close and said "Udyr….".

I couldn't help myself, I hummed harshly while grinning against her causing her to rise and open her legs for me. The dress skirt raising and opening, revealing her long legs that remained close to my hips, I trusted more feeling her without the skirt but my trousers still in the way. She moaned again. Now that I had balance with my legs, being on my knees, I started to move my hands on her, still kissing her and hearing her sounds, feeling her hands on my shoulders and head. I felt with my hands her hips, moving up and down and finally I caressed her breasts, both at the same time. They are so soft and delicate, I'm not thinking anymore … I removed my big prayer chain from my torso, took her skirt with one hand and raised her with the other, removing the dress in one go bringing it over her head and throwing it nearby.

I hold my breath, her white panties and breast bandage shinning to the sun. Her body was stunning and perfect, she was red on her face as I kept simply watching her. She was there in front of me on my thighs and with her torso she tried to stay straight as me, eventually leaning over me and hugging me.

"You are so beautiful …" I said while hugging her back and resting above her head as I was taller than her even in this position.

"Really?"

"Really." I said strongly but lovely to her, hugging her more.

She returned the hug but then moved a bit, putting her knees on the grass around mine and making a bit of space between us. I was curious what she wanted to do given her absolute passive nature.

"Tell me what I have to do to … to … remove …" she said really embarrassed. So she wanted to strip me too, I thought smiling.

"Well, you have to remove the belt so the white cloth can open up" I teased her caressing her head.

She hesitantly tried to open it and while she was doing so I removed my red armor on my forearms and to my surprise she was able to open the gold plate at the center of the belt, removing it. The white fabric open but still around me and I still had my black trousers on, and under it bandages, I got used to always put them on to protect me from friction ( I had them still on my arms and hands). She was waiting for me to do something as it seemed this was already too much for her, so I decided to pull down myself the trousers and reviling myself first. I wanted to see her reaction and her face, already smiling devilish at the thought.

As I did so she gasped looking at my penis, full hard and free, poking the bandages on my belly. Her eyes were fixed on me and she had a strong blush on her cheeks, but this didn't stopped her to touching me swiftly and hesitantly, the other hand on my thigh. I was sent to heaven just by that as she started to better handle it, bringing me into her entire hand and starting to move a bit up and down but really uncertain.

I kissed her, bringing her face up towards mine "All ok?" I said lustfully.

"I … I know a bit but never …" She watched me suddenly with strong eyes " It's the first time for me!" she said fast, in one breath closing her eyes in embarrassment.

I could have expected that already knowing her well, but that worried me a bit. I have the luck to be her first man but … I am big both in physique and down there, but that also encouraged me to treat her the best way I can.

"Then let everything to me, you just need to enjoy it Lhiea …" I stated watching her in her eyes to make her feel safe "If there's something tell me".

Kissing her quickly, I started to undo her breast bandage, she let me do it in silence but I noticed that sometimes her eyes fell down from my chest to my hard on. Finally the last layer came off and I could see her beautiful breast with dark pink nipples, admiring their form and their softness I put Lhiea down on her back again on the grass. I started to massage her, she was keeping her moan low but enjoyed it, so I keep going. Slowly I brought myself down and kissed the center of her chest and licked her, always slowly, tracing a line till reaching one of her nipple.

This was so blissful. She trembled as I kissed and licked while with one hand I started to traveling down and grab her thigh, caressing it. She moved it so to let me caress the intern of it better.

"Udyr… Ahh" She moaned and that encouraged me.

I moved my mouth to her other breast and started also with my hard staff to press against her panties, moving both my hands to her hips and grabbing her firmly. I felt her so well down there, her hotness and a bit of wetness. I raised my self from her and with one movement took her white panties and removed them, her legs high and open to reveal herself to me. She was looking at me, her green eyes fixed on me to see my reactions but I still didn't looked down there, even if I really want to, instead I kept my eyes fixed on hers.

"Will you be mine and stay with me Lhiea? I want your heart and everything." I said with my strong and hoarse voice.

She was surprised by that but after one second of shock and hard blush she responded with the sweetest tone "Yes Udyr, I want to be together with you. I am blessed to be the one you want, I never felt like this … can … can I love you?"

I watched her, softened by those words "That's a stupid question" I said smiling to her insecurity "because I want you to love me. I love you Lhiea and you are the one I want".

She listened to me carefully and her eyes became a bit wet by the end, but smiling so much with happiness "I love you Udyr".

I kissed her as soon as I heard it, lost in emotion but in peace and serene. I feel so much exited also …

With my hand I took her legs and kept them still as I started to lowering myself, even more down than her breasts and as she understood, she yelled a bit "Udyr that .. that's …" but as I breathed over her pink and pure pussy she hummed and only after it she concluded "that's too embarras…".

I didn't let her finish, this wasn't too much at all because we would do latter a thing more embarrassing for her than this. I wanted to do this and also it was needed. I licked her skin while she was finishing the phrase, a long lick, she was so sweet and wet. Her taste and smell making me go crazy. Already feeling a hot chill on myself reaching all down on my hard on. I repeated the action, losing myself. This was too much enjoyable, I never liked this before as now with her. I kissed her clit, sucking a bit on it and then harder but carefully. She had her back arched and was lost in pleasure as I kept licking her lovely. After a while I brought my hands down, each one on the side of her, and I spread her open with my thumbs and I decided. I started licking her hole and finally my mouth entered in her, gaining a high moan as good response. I kept going in my action, moving forward and then retreating, again and again … until I felt something in the way. That was my stop. I raised my face and observed her expression: pure pleasure and her eyes pointed at me ….

"Udyr …." She said.

"I can not resist you anymore Lhiea …" I told her while returning to her. She kissed me and I deepened it, my hands holding her face. While doing so the base of my penis was close to her entrance and I went forward, electricity running into me as I leaned on her but not with the intention to entering her… I moved up and down, the action making me wet with her juices.

"Lhiea… I don't want to hurt you, but it probably will…" I finally said defeated.

"Don't worry, I want you … so don't hold back now" she responded to me watching me straight into the eyes and with a serious look "Make me yours … I want to make you mine as well".

I wanted her so much, she wanted me too. I aligned myself well and slowly I put my tip inside of her, she moaned and moved a bit her legs, her hands grabbing my shoulder. I kissed her, her lips, her cheeks and her neck as I kept going. It was a hard task to go so slow and hold myself, the pressure and the pleasure too much to bear. I hit it and I kept going, finally broking it. She screamed with her eyes close and grabbed me stronger. I hugged her, raising her head from the ground and I moaned too. I just had to keep going slowly, she was so good… I finally entered all of her. I decided to stay still until she would be ok, all myself was into her and I could feel her end on my tip, wrapping me even more. I raised myself a bit and locked at us united, she was twitching and I could see our skin touching down there, her butt raised from the ground and her legs around my hips. I watched her face and she was still in pain … I caressed her cheeks and kissed her lips simply and stayed there for minutes, comforting her.

"How are you?" I asked worried after a while.

"It's going away, you … you …" She said watching my eyes with happiness, she wanted to said that I made her mine and that made me so grateful to be loved this way.

"Yes, you are mine and I am yours" I said kissing her, first simple then licking her.

I moved a bit and while doing so, retreating a bit. And she surprised me again, I felt her moving to follow me and trust a bit against me. Her pussy so wet and tight making me groan in pleasure. She was eager for it and I liked it so much. With decision I went even more out of her and I slowly put myself in her again, burying all of me in her, in her neck and arching my back. I started to move, in and out as I took a slow pace. Her moans filling the fresh air of our grassy area and my muscles working in a circular way under the sun light. This was wonderful, she was responding so well. Meeting me halfway each trust and squeezing around me, I started to speed up and the sounds of our skin colliding became stronger.

"Lhiea …" I said grabbing her firmly and standing still, I was about to cum but I didn't want to. So I stopped, all of my penis inside of her. But in doing so somehow she reached her limit and cum, a wave of wetness and alternate grips all around me, almost able to push me out of her.

"Udyr!" she moaned and I kissed her, I was unable to restrain myself and cum too into her. I felt so hot, I arched my back to go deeper, so blessed…


	4. Chapter 4

.

After I recovered my sense a little I raised and watched her, Lhiea was breathing quickly with her eyes closed. I have lost completely to her, I couldn't believe I cum without wanting to. She was so good… I rubbed our cheeks together up and down and I rested on her shoulder.

"Your beard tickles Udyr" she said with a soft laugh "but I enjoy it so much".

"Mhh, well then that's good because I never shave it completely …" I responded and with that we stayed hugged for some minutes, sometimes kissing …

"It felt really good, thanks Udyr" She suddenly stated.

"I felt good too and I am really happy Lhiea …" and as I said so to her I started again to feel too much good, I was still inside of her, her tight pussy still around me. I started to get hard again without knowing …

"Wha … Udyr mmh" she moaned, I was starting to rock my hips again against her and I kissed her softly on her neck, changing side and breathing in her ear.

"I don't think I can have enough of you…" I whispered.

I decided to change position and I grabbed her legs, raising myself and laying on my side so that my chest was touching her back now that she too was on her side. All of this still staying inside of her, and the movements made some really good friction between us and the proof for that were her quiet moans. Resting like this, I kissed her head, she seemed so little. She had her back arched to meet me and I couldn't resist. I grabbed one of her breast with the hand of the arm below her and with the other I felt her stomach, starting to move slowly and then … speeding up. Making her mine from behind like this was thrilling, I started to fell an enjoyable sense of dominance and she kept calling me, moaning, making it even stronger.

I took her chin and carefully turned her head to watch me, a bit up so that our mouth could collide and we could kiss over and over again. Every minute was so good and I started to feel close to cumming, I felt her too reach her maximum pleasure. Her hands grabbing mines and green eyes open watching me as we cum together, like one and only spirit.

"Love you so much …" she said after having catch a bit her breath, kissing my cheek gently. I moved ourselves so to be laying on our backs, hugged under the clean sky.

In all my life I never felt so blessed and peaceful, while hugging her it was like having all under control and all the Spirits serene under me. We stayed there laying on our backs, caressing eachothers and I kissed her chastely. I get lost in her feature and I simply stared at her …. She smiled at me so happily, I felt my heart melt. We stayed in our secret place until late afternoon, hugging and chatting. This was what I want to do, stay with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed by as pure water in a small river, without realizing and peacefully. I was always sure to have time to stop by Lhiea at breakfast and at dinner if I was lucky, but not at our little grass area where she always went to dance hoping to see me come out of the trees and stay with her. She told me so whispering one evening, and I also started to whispered to her how much I miss her and love her. I wanted to see her and be close to her more, but my duties to keep the Frelyord safe were also my priorities. Not to mention the tiredness coming from them.

Sometimes we would find some time after dinner to go walking in some gardens as our first "date", I am so happy everytime I see her smile under the magic lights and the early moon light. We would talk about Nature, the Institute, her vast list of sweet recipes and mine knowledge of the Spirits and about the most normal and simple things like plants and flowers, clothing and so on. What I know is that those times are always too much short and I would also like them to be more private and intimate. We would kiss and hug, we would stay close for minutes but if we would be alone in a room … that would be the best. Because we were outside at night in place where other people may see us she was afraid and timid, even more than usual and I don't blame her, I too want to keep her all mine and mine only. Even if I am not scare to let everyone know I choose her to be my lover.

Eventually the day came, when I couldn't stay at the Institute of War. I couldn't even let her know I was away on a mission to keep in check the cold land small villages under Sejuani. I couldn't even kiss her goodbye and tell her to do not worry, that I would be back to see her dance (thing I wanted so much every moment). I came back after three days, it was all normal and I returned at the Institute a bit before lunch time. Sure to find my Lhiea there preparing her beautiful cakes, I went straight to the meal room.

Even before cleaning myself or rest, who cares, I wanted to let her know it was all ok and that I want to pass more time with her … The idea of asking her to live together in the same room here in the Institute came to me after one day into the mission and it made my heart melt, even into the cold wind of the Frelyord.

I entered through the giant door always open of the meal room and spotted the familiar brown hair kept in a tight ponytail and the beautiful back of her, she was sitting on a table with some other women employees eating earlier than everyone. I went to her, her friends indicating me to her. She stiffened and turned to me, her green eyes watching up to me with surprise and quickly closing in her lovely smile.

"Udyr you are back!" she said in a high voice, raising and hugging me.

"I am so sorry…" I whispered without energy.

"Why? You don't have to. I will always be here to wait for you." She responded gently and with a firmness in her eyes that stunned me. She was watching me and I brought my hand to her cheek, caressing her. But as doing so she seemed to realize something and her eyes became full of worry and pain while before they were only lighted by love and happiness.

"Something is wrong Lhiea?" I asked concerned.

"No all good finally, I'm just sad to have work to do now … and can not stay with you right now" she seemed troubled by something while saying so, I could easily see it.

"It's all ok, don't worry too much …" I paused and learned close to her "… because I will be there at our little place this afternoon. Until then …" I ended with a kiss on her forehead, touching her hair softly. Her cheeks were red and her beautiful smile returned to her and that made me immensely happy.

We finally were able to see each other more and our times alone were my join. Staying with her I noticed how more stable I became and how more I was able to control my Spirit easily, being able to fight at my fullest and read situation clearly using my anger and strength at the best of it. But there was something off and I could feel it, Lhiea was troubled by something and I was always brought to something else whenever I asked it. She didn't wanted to answer the truth. So I decided to just not question her anymore, support her and let her forget of it, whatever it may be, because she was always herself and her love for me didn't changed.

Still I was a bit worried and my worries became even more deep after one week of her sad eyes.

"You … aren't giving up anything for me right?" the words coming out slowly and carefully from her pink lips.

I assured her that I would give up everything if necessary for her but now it is not the case because with her I am only gaining love and serenity, loosing nothing. Her eyes were asking "Really?" and she wasn't sure of it. She needed comfort and that evening at the main park I gave her all the love I have for her, hugging her, kissing her, telling her that I was complete thanks to her.

Also making love for her became a need for confirmation, she wanted to make sure that I could see how much she loved me. She wanted to make clear that I was the most important person for her and that she needed me. How many times I tell her I needed her too over everything. Under the sun light and over the green short grass I would make her mine, marking her and she started, to my surprise, marking me too leaving me small hickey on my thick neck that in some hours would disappear (luckily so to not be seen). The reason for this, she didn't want to tell yet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was there as usual, her hardworking and happy attitude to show for all. She make me sick. Look at her, did she even fight once? Did she ever starve or struggle to survive? She was one Ionian pacifist that I could spot from a distance, the most useless people on all Runetera. What she has more than me?

Today will be different from the others, I will make her regret … and leave what is mine, what she stole under my nose.

I took a bowl without nobody noticing and went straight behind the counters. Move away stupid people that serve us, I have to pick food for the little puppy otherwise she will not realize that she is only fed by superior ones for pity and do not deserve to stand close to one. With one fluid movement from a big pot I filled the bowl in my hand. Come here little cute puppy with green cute eyes and manners.

"So you still have not understand your place." She turned around, my voice strong and fierce "I will make you see it better. You will never fight for something, neither for him, so you should leave it to the one who will".

I reached her with long steps and kept going, her mouth shut and her eyes open and shocked "He is a fighter, a soul that lives thanks to anger and violence, you aren't one to match him. You little scum." I said haughtily. I could see my eyes in hers, penetrating in her and make her shiver. Be scared because having me against is like having an ice storm against.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

I finally decided. Today I will ask Lhiea to live together so that we will see each other more, taking all the minutes possible for ourselves and … we will have a bed to share. The single thought made me smile and speed up my walk. It hard to believe we never made love on a bed or cuddle on one. I … I want to live her, to return in our room and find her there and talk … Today I have all the day free and I will make her a surprise reaching her now before lunch. I was lost in my imagination about how to ask her and to tell her that whenever she would feel like we can do this thing, I was walking with decision as always towards my destination and pass the meal room door without playing attention.

There was silence and cold air, nobody was moving. It felt like the breath of every person was blocked, the hands stopped, the eyes locked by a superior strength. The white light coming from the high stone windows picturing the moment as I moved my eyes to the point of all attention. Everybody in the room was watching behind the counters, over the main one and more to the end of them. The dessert shelves seemed still empty but it was hard to see given the angle of my position, I did a step. Everybody noticed. Everybody. And everybody gave me looks I couldn't comprehend. Worried, scared and sad eyes of employees watched me and some of them returned to the initial point of focus.

I looked again and I remained speechless … my mind taking a good time to process.

My Lhiea was soaking in some sort of dirt water, her face and her hair wet and sticky and her chest covered by the same thing running down on the white top she was wearing. She had her eyes down watching the floor, but the face wasn't lowered. She had an expression of pain, shame and … attempt of self control. The sweet mouth closed shut, the forehead frowned. In front of her a bowl held by a long hand, the owner a big and steady figure. Feminine and strong. Sejuani. My ally did that and I can't understand … but one thing was clear and sure. I was angry, all of me. My Spirits, my soul and … my heart. An anger unnecessary, I know, too big for this, too powerful … too much … uncontrollable. I walked quickly and went straight to them, going behind the counters.

"Udyr, I could recognize your walk from miles again." Sejuani spoke, relaxed without turning to me, I was three step from her back and she was standing between me and my love.

Lhiea at that statement opened her eyes with confused eyes but also with a shadow of comfort and … love towards me. That single thing gave me the strength to talk calmly and regain myself a bit.

"Such a pity you saw this Udyr, you usually never came here at lunch" my ally continued.

"What are you doing and why?" I interrupted her.

She turned her head and watched me from above her right shoulder "You shouldn't lower yourself, you became less aggressive and ferocious and I was just working to eliminate the cause from the roots. You always knew you can have better and more fitting women for you, yet you choose one of a lower class and that also affects you negatively."

"What do you know of me being less myself as you stated? Those are mine thoughts and not yours."

"C'mon now Udyr I know you , we are so much alike and we have the same view about the future of our country and how reach it, which is the violet way. She is only keeping you down and distract you from what you have to do."

"I am not doing such things, my believes will never be an obstacle and I would never impose anything to anyone. Never less to Udyr, I love him and even if I don't fight for him I will always cheer for him …. Even from a distance if he doesn't want me anymore ad choose to stay with you." Lhiea suddenly said with a broken voice while she started to cry, bringing her hands to her face.

At that my rage raised up, without thinking and at a tremendous speed I reached Sejuani, turning her and grabbing her from the neck collar of her fur coat, raising her. The Tiger Spirit above all the others Spirits guiding my movements. It was visible to everybody: my anger was full out of control while I raised the Frelyord woman and thin air slashes started to storm around us out of control, cutting her on her cheeks. Her hands were on my wrists, ice trying to grown on my forearms. What did she told to my Lhiea to make her think I would leave her, how much she made her suffer?

"What did you insinuate and lied to her about? How dare you hurt her!" I screamed to her face, not seeing clearly anymore as I throw her on the left against the wall using the brute force of the Bear. I didn't see anything except her body hit hard some shelves and the wall that was not so close to us, her back flat and then arched while she fell on her feet and tried to keep balance. Her eyes were angry and furious.

"I didn't expect you to choose her above your duties! If this is how it is then we will not be allies anymore Udyr! You blind useless shit head!" Sejuani yelled with her strong and hoarse voice, bringing her arms behind her and preparing to sprint toward me and fight. But I was faster and reached her and smashed her against the wall again, pinning her there. I only felt the hot and wild flames of my Phoenix wraps us, her ice covering her in an attempt to protect herself.

"You assumed too much and did great injustice towards me, I will defend the Frelyord alone if you find me so much useless and not strong enough to fight" I roared the words angrily and fast " but it seems to me it is quite the opposite Sejuani" and I smashed her by the throat again against the wall, so hard it seemed to crumble. Her cold and almost white eyes were filled with anger and scorn while watching into mines, but I could feel she was getting burn and … hurt from my power and strength. The idea of it filling me with satisfying violence and want to keep going, letting the rage free.

Arms stretched around my waist and held me strongly but gently and the sudden touch made me twitch ready to fight it back, but the realization of who those arms and hands were stopped me before harming Lhiea. She had come behind me and she was hugging me. At first I didn't move and I just watched down to my torso where her arms where locked. The touch somehow calmed me, and then it hit me. How did she reached me while my Phoenix was burning around me? I let Sejuani go, letting her fall and did a step back with my love still around me. I turned my head and saw my woman with her face pressed against my back moving with me.

"Lhiea…" I said.

She wasn't hurt, she was covered in her Will like a thin layer protecting her from … from … me. The end of her hair kept in a pony tail were burning quickly while they moved up and down. Like the moment of all of this happening was in slow motion.

My Spirits calmed, I wasn't the one keeping them in check. Like a bucket of water suddenly emptied from above, my rage and my power dropped like nothing happened.

"Lhiea …" I repeated kindly and worried.

She raised her head and she was crying. That made me broke.

"Lhiea I will not leave you, you are not changing me or my choices. You are making me better, don't cry …" I said with a voice I didn't recognize as my own, never I have listened to myself so sad like now.

"Udyr I love you, don't leave me" She said with a pained sob.

"No I never would …"

"But don't change side because of me and don't fight her, I accept and admire your fighting for a righteous future. The future you choose to build with Sejuani tribe and your way of life should stay as it is, because it is what define you. I want that even if it is not what I would do, even if I will see more harm than good done around me. It's your choice, everyone has the right to do what feel like the right thing. And the only thing I can do is talk and help everyone while respecting their choices. This is what defines me, but if this change your path I am so scared you will regret it …" She cried against my shoulder "I love you Udyr, I love your Spirits and you rage, I love your way of dealing with things so keep them."

"Lhiea, this is what make you strong … everyone would fight like me if someone is against them, but you would respect the opposing decision without pain. I always knew your way of think would let you vulnerable to this world, and I always knew that you will let me defend you even if that means using violence and you are against it. We compensate Lhiea and I need you , I have already said it but I repeat, you are only making me better." I responded to her turning around returning the hug and holding her close to my chest with my big hands on her head and back. Staying like that was the confirmation on everything we said to each others, the serenity of our love streaming between us giving us strength and safeness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know when I started to look around us and when I saw the disaster I had done I remembered my times on the wild forests of the Frelyord. This was what I always did every day there alone, raging to every little thing, now those memories almost make me laugh. There was a big circular area around us completely burned: the floor was black and in some point cuts like a knife cut paper, the ceiling had a dark spot near the wall where I was holding Sejuani and the wall where I was holding her was curved, large and impressive cracks all pointing to the center of what has been the point of impact. The counters, shelves and tables must have burn away. While I was realizing my surroundings I were turning around watching, luckily the people seemed to have run away and not be injured.

In the room there was only me, my Lhiea and … Sejuani. I knew this had to be adjusted somehow.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

"Sejuani, I do not want to fight you. I want to fight the dark forces that are shadowing over the Frelyord WITH you." I exhaled strongly as I walked towards her, leaving Lhiea behind and far from the talk I wanted to have with the ice woman. I was two step from her now and she was tense. Her eyes still full of rage and adversity.

I knew she had an interest for me. I would have been a fool without eyes if I didn't notice how she remarked everytime that we resemble eachother and that I should find myself a strong woman to carry my lineage. She would sometimes impose us to be together more often for duties when there was not the need to. Strong clues everytime here and there made in her cold manner were the usual, everything only made with the mentality of giving a strong new generation to the Frelyord and her clan, particularly. I knew from the start that for me it was impossible and not wanted.

The part of "being impossible" to have a partner changed thanks to Lhiea and that is because Lhiea is special. And the part of "not wanted" was because Sejuani didn't catch at all even the smallest interest in that direction from me.

"Now, let's just talk ok?" I proposed with patience.

"Isn't too late for that now?" She responded with an acid tone.

"Sorry for starting the fight ..." I said with decision and she seemed stunned by my words, indeed it was unusual of me being so rational but this was the right thing to do. I found myself thinking that being the Spirit Guard mean to be superior and righteous over those thing. What strong influence my Lhiea had on me …

I continued the discussion " … you better settle your adversity towards me and Lhiea because nothing you would do will work. I can pass over what you did and how you hurt her for this time and only but you have to accept that I want her as much as I want to fight alongside with you as an ally."

She stayed silent, but she seemed to give up a bit at the idea, relaxing a bit.

"Listen " I kept on talking " if we separate ourself the Frelyord will be for sure a bit more in the hands of Ashe's Clan. Most of the people would see you refusing me as a proof of inadequacy and instability, let's not add that a lot of the little secluded clans have approved of you, Sejuani, thanks to me. This generation Spirit Walker supporting you meant to them that the old Frelyord traditions approve your fight. I am not only a strong fighter but a symbol. A symbol that choose you as the one Queen of our home." I ended trying to give her a strong confidence boost.

"Fine…" she said after some minutes of silence "… but why?"

"Because you are the only one strong enough to fight the dangers that will come in the future, no one will be able to defend our country but you and I know it because I have seen it." I said, remembering the evil Ice Witch and hearing what she said to my mentor before fighting with him and winning, killing him… but those were old memories that now they only gave me fuel to keep fighting.

"No, why her? Why not me? Just this one thing and then … like nothing happen" she said with her strong voice.

It surprised me to be asked such a … girly question from her, this was totally not her usual self.

"She is my complementary. She is my serenity." I just said without thinking and with a low voice …

"While with me would be like a second blaze added to a first one, raging too much and out of control for everyone" She concluded for me " Even if that was what I wanted."

Sejuani with that statement moved and started to walk away, straight to the door not giving a look at anybody and past the people that now were watching worried inside the meal room.

"More like the fiercest ice storm meeting the strongest typhoon" I said to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Lhiea were sitting on the usual bench, watching the stars that usually we would see with less intensity right after the sunset. Now was so much late and the day had be full of meeting with Summoners, explaining what happened between me and Sejuani, not only to them but to other champions …always trying to be careful not to give out how much Lhiea had be the cause of the fight. My little love also had so much to do, she talked to all the employers that were there and saw … Lucky for us everyone accepted to not report the bullying of Sejuani as the start of the fight, they were like a big family. I also said my apologies to them and thanked them so many times. If the truth would come out the reputation of Sejuani would get worse and most importantly … Lhiea would have been known to everyone because of this event and she didn't wanted that. She also had to do her usual work after such an event (the meal room was totally rebuild anew quickly thanks to magic). We were both really tired…

"Udyr?" she spoke after a moment of silence between our chat about those things.

"Um? Tell me." I simply said while I hold her with my arm around her shoulders.

"Am I really your serenity?" she asked looking down at her legs.

I came to know everything about the bullying she had to pass trough as soon as we were alone. She told me everything: it all started the day I went away, Sejuani came to Lhiea every day before lunch, insults were the base and then a lot of words to make her fell unfit for my side. I too explained to her the situation with Sejuani, the political tension of Frelyord in depth and also my worries for the future of my country.

Anyway, now I had the full picture of what caused my Lhiea to behave so strange, and now it seemed like she needed reassurance again. I am more than happy to let her know the truth everytime she will need that.

"Lhiea look at me, in the eyes." I said to her while bringing my hand on her chin and turning her gently towards me. I used my hoarse and deeper voice and I enjoyed every time seeing how she was affected by it, ablush was spreading on her cheeks right now like usual…

"I need you …" I continued as her eyes were fixated on mine "… you are my serenity and my love, Lhiea I love you…" and I concluded with a chaste kiss.

She was so soft and hot on my lips, but she moved a bit broking the kiss.

"Thank you Udyr, love you too. I love you too" she said hugging me and I returned it.

Her head was on my shoulder and she cuddled there. We stayed like that hugged and I breathed in her smell from her hair. She smelled so sweet, it was her and a mix of cake, vanilla and sugar combined and all of it was stuck in me, I enjoy her smell too much I think. I definitely was not able to contain myself.

"Lhiea can we … can we try to live together and … and share a room from now on?" I said hesitantly.

"What?" She moved herself to watch me, her hands on each my shoulder. If I wasn't able to watch her face her voice could have be misunderstood as one not only surprised but also reluctant to the idea. Instead her face was red and her eyes were full of happiness and shyness.

"I … I actually dreamt of that …" And as she whispered those words she moved quickly giving me a light kiss, holding my cheeks now tenderly with her hands. I closed my eyes and breathed trough my nose while she parted from me.

"So?"

"Yes, I would love to Udyr!" She responded with one of her brighter smile while closing her green eyes happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Hello, I hope you are enjoying your reading ( ^ . ^ ) . Next chapter will be the ending one with the final part of tenderness and love and I hope to write it without too much delay. Anyway if you want to let me know what do you think of the story and my writing pls write me a comment or something because, even if I had fun writing it, I'm so much unsecure about my style. I hope also that the characters were good … I had so much problems with my OC … (O.O) Anyway thank you so much for reading my first fanfic ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.


End file.
